


Czekając

by Croyance



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, My first translation, Polski | Polish, Translation, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace ciągle czeka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czekając

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237620) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



> Tytuł oryginalny: Waiting  
> Autorka: shinysylver  
> Zgoda: Nadal czekam  
> Betowała: wrotka777
> 
> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Może nie jest to coś wielkiego, ale specjalnie na ten Tydzień, chciałam dodać drugi tekst Grace/Steve. Przy pierwszym jeszcze nie wszyscy uciekli w krzykiem ;)

          Kochała go tak długo jak zdolna była pamiętać. Był stałym punktem w jej życiu, silnym oraz niezmiennym. Był jej pierwszym zauroczeniem, jedynym, o którym nigdy nie zapomniała. Inni chłopcy przychodzili i odchodzili, a ona zawsze czekała na niego. Czekała, aż w końcu ją zauważy. Czekała, aż w końcu osiągnie odpowiedni wiek.  
          Kiedy miała dziesięć lat powiedziała swoim rodzicom, że wyjdzie za wujka Steve'a, by nie musiał być już nigdy sam. Roześmiali się jedynie, mówiąc jak bardzo jest słodka. Nie było im jednak do śmiechu, kiedy to samo oznajmiła w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat. W końcu nie musiała już dłużej czekać.


End file.
